778
Magda returns to Collinsport with the hand of Count Petofi, which may be able to remove the curse from Quentin. Synopsis : Collinwood at the turn of the century is a maze of secrets carefully guarded. For those who pursue them there is only frustration, but for Carl Collins tonight the mysteries will reveal an unexpected and dangerous turning. Carl swears to find what happened to Pansy. Magda returns to Collinsport with the hand of Count Petofi, which may be able to remove the curse from Quentin. Carl dreams about Pansy, who claims the vampire is not dead and shows him a vision of the Collins mausoleum. Barnabas leaves the Old House to go to his coffin in the mausoleum. Carl goes to the mausoleum. Judith explains about Rachel to Barnabas. Barnabas tells her it was no accident. Carl comes to them and tells them that Pansy is dead. Judith expresses her sorrow for Pansy and Rachel. After Barnabas leaves, Carl tells her that Pansy met with foul play and he suspects Barnabas. Judith threatens to lock Carl up in a sanitarium if he doesn’t stop acting the way he is. Barnabas goes to the Old House. Magda has returned. He tells her that Rachel is dead. He blames himself, "I failed her, just as I failed every woman I ever loved, by being who I am." Magda seems to not agree but tells him she spoke to King Johnny Romano who said that the daughter of the old woman is dead like her mother. Magda thought it best not to mention Quentin to him. The carvings on the box she has are a gypsy word for ancient. Magda tells him that King Johnny always liked Magda a lot but liked Jenny more. Inside the box is a wizened, withered hand which, it is claimed, when put on Quentin’s heart during a full moon will draw the werewolf curse from him. Magda starts an incantation: "The blood of the slaughtered nine has been washed away, and you who were against us are now with us. Released by the guardians of the chains, and blessed by the custodians of the twelve days. Grant us the use of your powers, your powers of life and death, of night and darkness. The time comes, you will know what must be destroyed, and you will destroy it." Magda tells Barnabas that in the old country "His Excellency" was a very important person. Barnabas is skeptical of all her rites, and she asks him if he thinks she is lying. Barnabas says, "Two gypsies might lie to someone else." He accuses her of conspiring with King Johnny to cover up the death of the gypsy girl by inventing a story about a mysterious and powerful hand that will "solve all our problems". He threatens to make her regret it if she is lying to him. Suddenly Magda shrieks and says that she saw the hand move. When pressed Magda tells him King Johnny Romano would not give her the hand, so she stole it. She claims that he will soon send someone to get it back and that someone will kill to get it back. Carl dreams and hears Pansy's song. Carl screams as Pansy does a farewell performance and he sees a poster sign of this. Pansy says, "Psychic powers take it out of a girl." Judith is in the audience. Pansy tells Judith that the vampire still lives. Judith screams and runs off. Barnabas appears in the dream and Pansy invites him onstage. Barnabas demurs and encourages Carl to join the show. Carl goes onstage and Pansy prods Carl into using his own psychic powers to discover who the vampire is. Carl has a vision of the mausoleum. He asks Pansy who he will find there, and for more information. "That's all there is tonight," she says, "or any other night." She sings her song and the dream fades. Carl wakes and decides he must go to the mausoleum. At the old house, Barnabas bids goodnight to Magda as he leaves to go to the mausoleum himself, believing himself to be safe. Memorable quotes : Judith: Carl, we've had a tragedy here today, and none of us is in a mood to listen to you. : ______________________________________________________________________________ : Pansy: It ain't been all roses for Pansy, ya know. Psychic powers take it out on a girl! : ______________________________________________________________________________ : Pansy: The show must go on. And what a revealing show it's going to be. : ________________________________________________________________________________ : Barnabas: Judith, why do we destroy the people we love? : _________________________________________________________________________________ : Magda: The strongest magic is always the simplest. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * John Karlen as Carl Collins * Kay Frye as Pansy Faye Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 779. * Final appearance of actress Kay Frye. Story * First appearance of the Hand of Count Petofi. * According to Magda, King Johnny liked her and Jenny. * Magda invokes the custodians of the twelve days. * Magda stole the hand of Count Petofi from King Johnny. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Carl dreams of Pansy. * GHOSTWATCH: Carl hears Pansy singing. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carl: Vampire. * TIMELINE: Barnabas learns of Rachel's death. Magda has returned to Collinsport sooner than Barnabas expected. Day 303 begins and will end in 780. Nearly dawn. (This piece of information is also given in the next episode.) Bloopers and continuity errors * One of Pansy's fake eyelashes comes loose during her 'farewell performance'. * In the first scene after the title opening, you can briefly see a crew member walking behind Barnabas before the shot shifts to Judith. * Judith hesitates, sighs, and clearly looks at the teleprompter when she is talking to Carl in the drawing room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 778 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 778 - Pocket Full of KryptoniteCategory:Dark Shadows episodes